A Modern Day Wingwoman
by Awsome author
Summary: Jeniffer was just a normal 19 year old Hispanic/Native American girl. But what happens when she goes to sleep and wakes up in the world of twilight!Will she work to make Bella and Jake fall in love? Co-Authored by Love and Peace forever  BellaXJacob!


**A/N: Wat up yall? Welcome to the collaborative story of both Me and Love and Peace forever's. This is told from Jenifer's POV and how she mystically falls into the world of twilight...so with out further ado... P.S: Everything in Italics except whats in "quotations" is either a sound, action, or thought. =)**

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello? Yes this is she speaking...No,no, no! I told you to order the material I ordered! Well guess what? I don't give a damn! Why? Because that material is cheap, the model who wears the dress will be torn! Whatever, just get the materials I ordered and be on time!" I said shutting my phone closed.

It was another busy day in Fashion Studio; coffee couldn't prepare me for the biggest day in Fashion history!

Tonight was the annual 'Fashion Show' and only the best designers were chosen to be in it...and guess what? Yours truly will be there!

I sat in my office; typing up important letters and sending them to other Fashion studios in the L.A area.

_Knock, Knock! _

"Come in" I said while adjusting my black framed glasses with clear lenses that made my Hazel eyes pop out.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Grey, but you have a call on line 6" Said my assistant Martha.

"Thank you Martha" I said before picking up the telephone and answering it..."Hello?"

"Hey Jen! Where are you? Your extremely late for the book signing." my friend Paula said, or more like yelled on the phone.

"Book signing?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Stephanie Meyer's book signing" she replied.

"_Oh!_ That's right; look Paula I won't be able to make it to Book signing...I gotta a lot of work to do with the Fashion show Tonight. And honestly, I wouldn't go unless Taylor Lautner was there" I said with a chuckle.

"He _is_! That's why I wanted you to come!" She squealed.

"_Dammit!_ Well, I guess I'm out of luck this time...tell him to make a letter out to me" I said with a smile.

"Sure thi-OMG TAYLOR! TAYLOR!..."She said; the crowd started to scream and yell.

"Paula? Hello?" I asked, and then the call ended.

I shook my head and smiled, she must have been getting her autograph...

_So as you may know...just with that little excerpt of my life is stressful! I grew up in L.A made my way to the top Fashion Designers right out of school. I own my own Fashion line called "Grey's". I named my first boutique 'Greys' and the names been including in my clothes ever since._

_I am a mixture of Mexican and Native American...I have long, silk, black hair with hazel eyes. Spinning image of my father! They say._

I finished typing the letter and got up. Stepping outside of my office door, I saw all my works scattering the grounds mending material after material...others were managing stocks and others were dealing with customer returns. _Which weren't that many_

"Attention! Attention All!" I said standing on the podium in front of my my office. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"I have some announcements. First, all 30 dresses and gowns we have made our finished and ready for the show tonight. I need Linda, my head of design to take them to the show...and put them in our display room. Everybody else will get there and start to organize the event; so everybody let's go!" I said. Everybody got up and started to go the their cars in the nearby parking lot.

Linda and Mitch, _her assistant _were loading the dresses into the large truck we had out back.

I walked up to them. "Guys, I excepted this truck and those dresses to be on set at exactly 8:30...then we'll have a 30 minutes to get our models dressed and made up...got it?" I asked.

"Yeah Jen...everything's taken care of" Linda said, loading the final dress in the truck.

"Alright see you guys there!" I said putting on my designer glasses and heading to my yellow Lamborghini. I got in and sped off towards the Fashion show.

(On arrival)

I parked my car and dashed inside. My assistant Martha came running up to me with my Starbucks coffee. "Jen, I got some very bad news. One of the models can't make it and we don't have any replacements" she said shutting her eyes and waiting for my big scream.

"WHAT! HOW ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO REPLACE HER!" I screamed.

"I-I don't k-know" Martha stuttered.

I sighed "Calm down Jen, everything is going to be okay" I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Martha. Can you get in the make up chair that the model was going to be in?" I asked her.

"Sure, but...why?" she asked holding her clipboard and adjusting her headset.

"You are taking her place..." I said while taking a drink of my mocha.

"W-what? Don't be silly! I can't model!" she complained, all the while I was pushing her to the make-up chair.

"Oh yes you can!" I said plopping her self down on the chair. The stylist began to apply make up on her face. By the time she was finished; she looked gorgeous!

"Look at you Martha! You look like a changed woman! Now, let's get that dress on you" I said looking through the dresses and finding her one. "Here" I said handing it to her. "Get dressed and then get on the set, the show's about to start! I said excitedly.

Martha pranced over to the changing stalls and got dressed. She quickly came back out.

"Alright honey, you just go out there and do what all the other models do" I said with a smile.

"O-okay" she said nervous.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine" I said.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen! The 'Crown Jewel' fashion company is proud to present the following fashion studios and their design's!_" Said the announcer of the intercom. The light's began to slowly fade into pitch black darkness. The walk was lit and the stage light shown brightly on the walkway. The Techno music played as the announcer announced the different studios. _"With out further ado here are our dresses" _He announced and then the models took to the walk way.

Martha was the 30th model to emerge from behind the stage curtain...but she did a good job. When it was all over. The Judges scored everybody and returned the results to the announcer who then was to announce the winner.

"The winner and the title of "Best in Fashion" goes to..." he said before opening the letter.

"Grey's Fashion and Design!" He said aloud. Me and my team started to jump and scream with joy.

"Whoot, whoot! We did it!" Martha said.

After the ceremony we returned to the Studio with a big gold trophy and a certificate bearing the words

_**BEST IN FASHION TO**_

"_**GREY'S FASHION AND DESIGN"**_

I gave everybody high fives and slaps on the back.

It was around midnight and everybody except me left the Studio. I was in my office...reading...you guessed it! Twilight!

God I love that book so much...I was reading the final lines of New Moon where Bella says 'Don't make me choose...because in the end; in the end it will be him...it's always been him' Ugh! I got so mad! "Bella you must be one stupid bitch if you didn't realize that Jake loved you with his heart and soul!" I growled to myself. I put the book up and locked up.

I drove home...I lived in the forest area of L.A...it was really beautiful out there.

I pulled into the driveway and got inside. Boy was I tired...yelling at toothpicks to get in dresses really does tire you out. Taking a nice hot bath and getting under my nice silk sheets was the pinnacle of my day. _Well, other than winning the award. _ I snuggled my head into the pillows and slowly started to drift into a smooth, succulent sleep.

(The next day)

I woke up on the floor...except it wasn't my floor but the FOREST FLOOR! I looked up as tall redwood trees towered over me.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked myself before getting up and rubbing my head. I heard a rustling noise behind me.. "Who's there? Hello?" I asked . Suddenly a big black wolf came out of the woods. "W-what? The fuck?" I said before fainting and landing on the forest floor. _What the hell just happened? Is this...is this a dream?_

**A/N: Alright! Chapter two is going to be done by the Co-Author: Love Peace and Forever! Hope ya liked it and please review! =)**


End file.
